Tamed
by RajMeeNa
Summary: Tights brief (Bulma's sister) is feeling a little naughty and wants some bed escapades but it looks like she will just let it off with her toys, or maybe she can seduced the resident namekian (Piccolo) to get her closer to heaven. Read and see! A sexy fic for my main OTP, Piccolo x Tights. oh lala. (One shot)


Tamed - One shot

I'm horny. Like what the freaking hell, I need sex. It's been years since the last time I felt so satisfied and now my toys are not helping at all. I've been trying to reach orgasm for the past twenty minutes and I just can't reach it, there is something missing, my fingers don't satisfy me no more, and I want to throw my useless dildos that is just making me crave for more, for something real. I decided to just wash it off with a cold shower hopefully removing the lustful hormones, I will deal with this later.

After showering, I went down and join the rest of the gang for lunch, maybe food will calm the beast in me. While eating silently and listening to Bulma about her latest invention, I can't help but notice Piccolo's built and body. He is not wearing his usual violet overall, but instead he opted to wear a white shirt paired with loose black shorts. I like it that he is not wearing his turban and let his antenna free from any covering. He looks more human like this, and the way his muscles flex everytime he is raising his hand to drink some water makes my mouth dry.

"Um, sis? Are you okay? You're zoning out."

Bulma said that wakes me up from daydreaming about the namekian. God, I'm so thirsty. I fake a cough and asked for some water.

"I'll check on you later in the clinic, Tights."

"No, I'm okay, you know, just tired and all. I've been writing all night. Anyway, about your new invention, congratulation sis, I know you're the genius of them all." Thank Kami that I'm genius like her that I can divert the attention back to Bulma, I can feel Piccolo looking at me with strange eyes, I know he noticed that I'm checking him out for the past 15 minutes, well, he is right, especially now that I'm thinking of wicked ways on how I can seduce him to my bed. When our eyes met, I wink at him and I swear I can see him blush a little. He's cute and I want him, Now.

"By the way, do you want to come with us, Tights? We'll have a vacation at our private beach in Fuji."

"Really? When?"

"Well, the kids want it as soon as possible and Vegeta wants it too, so maybe tomorrow morning?"

Should I join them? I was about to answer yes when Bulma asked Piccolo and he politely decline saying that he needs to train more. A brilliant idea pop into my mind! I will not join them and have Piccolo as my company, and maybe If I will play my cards right, we'll have our little training inside my room.

"I would love to join you Bulma but I really need to finish my first draft. Maybe next time?" I answered with a smile.

"Oh, that's sad. But yes, of course there will be next time sis. I know your readers are excited for your next novel. At least you are not alone, you got Piccolo as your company."

Piccolo's shoulder stiffened from what my sister said, Ha! Is he nervous? He's more powerful than me! But I guess he's just like any other man who gets weak when it comes to s-e-x or maybe he thinks I'm going to make his life a living hell when we're alone in the mansion for 1 night! I'm so excited.

'Yeah, I know Piccolo will protect me while you guys are gone. I know I'm safe." I emphasize the word "protect" and "safe" because he may be awkward and all but I'm sure he's a warrior and he will do his best to make sure that I'm okay. I changed the topic again as I can feel that Piccolo is getting a hard time on his sit. After lunch, I join Bulma inside the laboratory to check on her latest machinery inventions while Piccolo and Vegeta, together with the rest of the dragon team are starting their everyday routine of training and playing baseball. I wonder if he's a virgin? That makes me want him more. But I will set aside those thoughts for now and will help Bulma fix the bots, I will deal with this tomorrow. Goodluck to me!

As promised, Bulma and her family leave the house early in the morning, and now I'm alone with only Piccolo as my companion in this big mansion. We eat breakfast together, I tried to start a conversation but he is busy with food until we're done and then left me to train inside the gravity room. I will let him do what he wants to do all day, but I'll make sure I will have him in my bed all night.

I started my routine for the day, I went to our gym which is inside the mansion, and then prepares delicious lunch for the two of us. Suprisingly, Piccolo started a conversation while we're eating, he is asking me about the novel that I'm writing.

"Maybe I can read some of your works in my free time, Tights."

"Yeah, I'll give you some copy."

"Why writing? Your father and sister is known for their intelligence with technology and you chooses a different path."

"Why not? I mean, I love technology. I love tinkering robots and machines, but there is something about writing that makes me happy. It's like being lost in a world that I, myself created."

Our small talk ended there when Krillin and Gohan arrived to train with Piccolo inside the gravity room. I let them train while I continue writing my draft until it's time for dinner. We just order some pizza and pasta while watching some action movie that Piccolo chooses. The movie is great, yes, but I cannot focus because of how close Piccolo is. Fuck, the horny me is awake! Finally the movie is done so our visitors went home, leaving me with the namek. This is it! It's showtime!

"So, are you going to your room now?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, if you need me, just call my name. I'm in the next room."

"Of course, sweetie." I suprised him by kissing his cheeks, lingering for a moment and let my hands travel on his chest to his stomach. He looks funny, his mouth agape and eyes wide open. I wink at him and walk away, making sure that my hips are swaying sexily. I wash myself and change into my nighties. I turn on my vibrator and started to pleasure myself, moaning the name of the namek who is surely listening on the next room. Fuck this vibrator, imagining Piccolo fucking me is too good!

"Oh fuck, oh yes" I wonder if he's having a hard time right now especially I'm obviously giving him a hard time! You're a bitch, Tights! Haha! In just a few minutes, I heard him knock on my door. Now this is it Tights! I composed myself but did not bother wearing my panty, I'm dripping wet, no need for that. I slowly open the door and Piccolo is there, in front of me, and from the looks of it, he is kinda pissed off. Oh.

"What?" I asked, giving him a sly smile.

"What are you doing Tights?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"You are doing it on purpose."

"I'm not sure, I'm following you, big man."

He pushes me inside the room and locked it. I got you now! Good job, Tights!

"You know that I'm in the next fucking room, and you keep on calling me, moaning my name, letting me hear you fuck yourself while saying my fucking name! What do you want?"

"I want you in my bed, isnt it obvious?"

He look at me, dumdfounded, kinda shock. Well, I understand, it's shocking. He then shook his head.

"No, you don't want that." He then sit on the edge of my bed. "You don't want that."

"And what do I want, Piccolo?"

"I don't know, but not me, I mean, look at me." My heart skip a beat with his words. So he is acting like this because of his appearance? Because he thinks it's impossible for me to like him just because of what he looks like?

"So you think I'm dense, that I only want a man who looks like a fucking prince. No, I'm not like that."

Our eyes met, I walk towards him, I can see that he's now breathing hard, we're even. I crawled on top of him, and then I felt it, Fuck, he is not different then, I can feel his hard on.

"Tights." he whispered shakily. I ignore him and started kissing his shoulder to his neck, biting a bit that he kind of hiss in pleasure. Oh la la, he is vocal then. "I'm not sure what to do." he said. "Tell me."

I kiss him on the lips this time and he is mimicking the movements. He is indeed a virgin and that makes me want him more. I move my lips to his cheek and then down to his neck and shoulder. When I let my tongue touch his skin, I felt him shiver under me. He started moving his lips from my cheeks down to the part where I want him. He then started sucking and kissing the part where my neck and shoulders meet. I'll have hickies soon, but the hell I care.

"Piccolo" I moan. "Lay me down, babe." and he did. "Strip me." he gulped and did it. When he's sure that I'm stark naked, he strip his clothes too. I know that Piccolo's body is well built, but not this "well" I'm drooling by just looking at him especially the one between his legs..it's so big.

"You don't like it?" he whispered, his hands travelling from my ankle to my inner thigh that I can't help but close my eyes with the tingling sensation that his touch is giving me.

"Oh fuck" is all I can manage to say when he touch my wetness. He keeps on teasing me, touching me and then letting go.

"Stop teasing." I whispered and he just smirked at me. Hmm, two can play this game. I surprised him by pushing him backward, making me lay on top of him. I stared at his eyes for a moment and then kissed him on the lips, to his neck, nipping and biting and slowly, my kisses went down to his heaving chest and to my main targer, his well endowed cock. Yum. I'm not sure if he will fit on my tiny horny mouth but I can try.

"Fuck." yeah, that's all that he can say. I licked him from the base to the tips and sucked on him like a dirty little whore craving for some dick. He is now shouting my name like crazy and it's turning me on. Oh kami, I want him inside me now. When I let him go, our eyes met and slowly I let my core entered him and feel him everywhere. He is so big and I'm so stretched in a very good way.

"Oh Piccolo, you're so big. Let me just adjust in a moment." I said and he just smiled at me. When I'm sure that I'm ready, I started to move. Riding Piccolo is the best thing that I've ever done in my sexual life. We're just so perfect for each other and he's hitting all the right places. Fucking Piccolo is good. This is what I need. I need to feel him, to feel this, to surrender my self to his big man under me.

"You're so good, Tights." he said softly. All I can do is to stare at him with my sex crazed eyes and ride him faster and harder as I can feel my orgasm on the way.

"I'm coming..I'm coming Piccolo. So good, so fucking good." he then flipped us over so he'll be on top and then fuck me senselessly like how I wanted it. And then bam, we're both in cloud nine.

I'm not sure how many minutes passed, we're just listening to each others heartbeat and letting our breath calm down. I did the right decision seducing this man to my bed, he is the best that I ever had, I swear to God that this will not be the last. Maybe we can start a relationship, I'm single, he's single, we can try.

I then feel his fingers brushing my hair and then he kissed me on the forehead.

"This will not be the last?" he asked. I smiled at him and give his lips some kisses.

"Do you think you can just get away me with after bringing me closer to heaven? Hell no. You'll stay with me from now on."

"Well, I guess the feeling is mutual."

"You're so sexy, do you know that?" I said and he gave me a hearty laugh.

"And so are you, Tights." And in those words, we started another round.


End file.
